


Don't fuck with a Katsuki

by Armin_Phantomhive



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Booty Grab, M/M, catcalling, harassing, protective, yuri don't take shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armin_Phantomhive/pseuds/Armin_Phantomhive
Summary: When catcalling is taken to another level what will the 3 skaters do





	

When Yuuri, Victor and Yurio finally decided to end practice the sun was already setting. Victor declared that they had worked extraordinarily hard today and as a reward they could walk instead of running back from the Ice castle. Yuuri wanted to decline the offer, but his body's exhaustion wouldn’t allow it. They walked and talked, Yurio was once again ranting about his nickname.  
“He should be Yurio! You knew me first!” The sidewalk was dark except for the street lamps with weak bulbs that had mouths and other insects swarming around them. The fisher man was not in his normal place because of the darkness and for some reason that put Yuuri off. Every now and then a jogger would pass by them, but besides that it was quite and nice. That was until Yuuri noticed the group of three or four grown men laughing, smoking, and drinking. They all were wearing baggy ugly clothes and scruffy beards. They had been there when the three skaters had come by in the morning on their way to the rink. They didn’t say much, just stared intensely, one whistled, but they paid it no mind. Catcalling really was not that unusual and at some point became easy for the boys to block out. As they stalked closer to pass the men the smell of alcohol and piss was strong. It made Yuuri cringe. One of the men looked up, catching Yuuri’s eye and smirked quickly in response. Yuuri broke contact instantly and pretended not to see the man only a few feet away.The other two were still caught in their conversation.  
“I am the coach, I make the choices. Plus Yuuri is older than yo-” Victors rebuttal was interrupted by one of the men talking loudly.  
“Look boys! It’s the cuties from before and the one with the fat ass too!” Victor narrowed his eyes. What the hell he thought. He looked over at ‘the one with the fat ass’ expecting to see a nervous and scared mess, but Yuuri had barely blinked an eye. Yurio even seemed more disgruntled at the commented.  
“I don’t mind being called Yuiro if it really bothers you that much.” Yuuri said turning and smiling at the blonde boy trying to do as he originally planned and ignoring the harassers. He stopped moving when one of the men gripped his upper arm. The other boys stopped as well. Irritation grew in both the Russians, but Yuuris face still seemed calm.  
“Let go. We don’t want any trouble.” Victor said, he was wearing the most intimidating expression he could pull and it probably would have worked if logic could reach the drunken pervs brains.  
“YEAH! LET GO YOU FUCK FACE!” Despite Victor's words yuri’s tone of voice showed that he was more than ready to start throwing punches. The man’s grip tightened on Yuuri when he tried to pull away. Deep breaths. Yuuri reminded himself. Yuuri was generally a very passive person who hated confrontation, but people like this always sparked something in him. Imagine all the others he had tried to force himself onto, what if Victor or Yuri had been walking closes to them.  
“Hey now we just want to play.” The man said defensively. The man leaned into Yuuri to whisper in his ear. It sent a shiver of disgust down Yuuri's spine.  
“You and your friends will play with us right?” as he said this he placed a dirty hand on Yuuri’s ass squeezing the perky thing enough to leave bruises.  
That’s it.  
Yuuri turned around twisting out of the man's hold to face him. Yuuri smiled softly and lifted his hands lacing them through the greasy and overgrown hair.  
“We can play, but it has to be just you and me. Okay?” On the last word he tilted his head and widened his smile.  
Everyone gaped at the man, mouths hanging open and eyes blown in disbelief. Did Yuuri like this kind of attention? Is that why he seemed so calm during this whole? Victor though it made some sort of sense, but no this was Yuuri he was talking about here. Once the bad smelling man got over his shock he was grinning wildly, catcalling pretty much never worked.  
“Okay, whatever you say baby~”  
The man was making his way to returning his hands in unwanted places before Yuuri’s smile faltered into a straight line, his eyes narrowed losing any sign of flirtation. The man didn’t even have time to be confused before the fingers in his hair tightened and pulled his face downward roughly and fast. The man let out a scream as his face collided with the skaters knee.  
The man fell to his knees holding onto his throbbing head before cursing.  
“Ugh, YOU FUCKING WHORE.” The man put his hands out to grab at Yuuri, but missed and caught air. Yuuri swung back his leg before coming back in with all his force to kick the man straight in the groin. Yuuri was furious. All of them had blantly shown they were not interested, yet the man still continued to touch him and talk about doing dirty things to his friends. Yuuri growled. His anger was overthrowing his logic as he kept going lifting his leg again and kicking the man straight in the face sending him and a broken nose flying back to land on his back.  
“ASK BEFORE YOU TOUCH PEPOLE YOU ASSHOLE!!” Yuuri turned around ignoring the other boys shocked expressions he grabbed them by the wrist and dragged them down the sidewalk all the way home. That’s the day Yuri and Victor realized, two things. One Yuuri was very protective over his friends and two never, NEVER, fuck with a Katsuki

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I wrote this super quick on my phone so it was probably very crappy with a lot of grammar mistakes. I'll come back at some point and fix it up, but for now I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> (Maybe go see some of my kinda good fanfics)


End file.
